


Steal Everything

by Kalloway



Category: Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Collecting the spoils of punching an Item God's face in.





	Steal Everything

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, May 12/When the land was godless and free

"Have we got everything?" Laharl asked, grinning. Oh, he had a few bruises, but he'd pushed that Item God's face right in. Not only would the sword they were currently inside of make for a grand weapon for himself, they'd stolen everything not nailed down. 

"I don't even know what we're going to do with all of this," Etna replied. She had her arms filled with items and armor and a couple of other demons were toting new weapons. "It's all good stuff, too. Nothing too weird, nothing too dangerous..." 

They looked at each other. "And thankfully no horse wieners!"


End file.
